


buddies

by S1rcus



Series: ArrowVerse Chat [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, most of them aren't straight, nonbinabry Cisco, nonbinary snart, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 04:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14825505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: LittleBird: ok, new ppl! add whoever u wanna add now so they dont miss introductionsZor-El: okay![Zor-El has added A.dnvrs, HotSchott, JimmyOlsen and Lucy.L to buddies]LittleBird: okay if that was every1. @everyone WELCOME! im not sure what this will be but hopefully well have great time getting to know each other and chatting about whatever.OrThe chatfic I wanted to do that will most likely to be a mess. Including most of my ships in some way.





	buddies

**[LittleBird** has created a group] 

 

 **[LittleBird** has named the group **buddies]**     

 

 **[LittleBird** has added **BullsEye, OtherBird, Ray2-D2** and **Smoakscreen** to **buddies]**  

 

 **OtherBird:** Sara what the heck? 

 

 **LittleBird:** i just thought this would be way easier than texting

 

 **OtherBird:** Texting has worked well for the past few years

 

 **LittleBird:** that is true but you can use this thing on computer too. not to mention that texts cost money

 

 **OtherBird:** Okay, you've got a point. But what about my bf, did you seriously forget about Tommy? 

 

 **LittleBird:** oh shit. sorry sis

 

 **[LittleBird** has added **TOMerlyn** to **buddies]**  

 

 **BullsEye:** so the point of this group is? 

 

 **LittleBird:** were all around the country now. and keeping in touch through texting is the worst

 

 **Smoaksceeen:** I would hardly say “all around country”. We're in two different cities Sara. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** And is this group for just us or can we add some new faces? 

 

 **LittleBird:** uh, i guess. if theyre a person you want everyone to meet. the more the merrier i guess?

 

 **TOMerlyn:** fel just wants to add her new bf 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** So, what if I do? 

 

 **TOMerlyn:** hey, bar. meet my exes

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Oh, you meant bf as boyfriend. Barry's not my boyfriend. I thought you meant it as best friend. I mean we did date for a while but long distance sucks let me tell you that. And anyway he’s in love with someone else also my thing with Ollie and Sara ended well. I wouldn’t keep in touch otherwise so why would it be weird to let my possible bf/gf or whatever meet my friends who I’ve happened to date.

 

 **TOMerlyn:** jeez, girl can ramble well even through text

 

 **TOMerlyn:** also, your relationship with sara and ollie was a big deal. you guys dated for like 3 yrs on and off each other in every possible way

 

 **LittleBird:** long distance sucks hard time. (and tommy here has a point)

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Sorry, Sara. Didn't mean to bring Nyssa up. 

 

 **LittleBird:** nah, its fine. her loss right. and im actually happy to be single now that im in college. ive actually gotten a date for friday already

 

 **BullsEye:** thats our sara!

 

 **OtherBird:** Ollie, please don't. She's bad enough already. 

 

 **LittleBird:** rude

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Where's Ray? He hasn't said anything yet. 

 

 **BullsEye:** who cares. probably somewhere with that boy of his. more importantly, sara who you going out with?

 

 **LittleBird:** this girl who i met in school. shes also studying to be a cop but shes on year 2

 

 **Ray2-D2:** Some of us study without looking at their phones.

 

 **Ray2-D2:** Also Nate and I aren’t dating. He has a girlfriend. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** So it’s cool that I add Barry?

 

 **LittleBird:** yeah

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Cool

 

 **Ray2-D2:** Can I add Nate?

 

 **LittleBird:** yes. you guys can add who ever you want. ill kick them out if i dont like them

 

 **[Smoakscreen** has added **allenmeyer** to **buddies]**  

 

 **allenmeyer:** Hello?

 

 **Smoakscreen** : Hey Barry. Meet my friends from Star City. 

 

 **[Ray2-D2** has added **HistoryBoy** to **buddies]**  

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Hey Nate

 

 **OtherBird:** Hey Barry and Nate

 

 **LittleBird:** hey nate. hows amaya? also hey barry. im fels ex sara

 

 **OtherBird:** Sara!

 

 **allenmeyer:** Oh, I remember you. Felicity speaks about you and Oliver sometimes. You guys must be important for her. 

 

 **BullsEye:** well when you’re as close as we are that tends to happen. and the breakup was mutual.

 

 **allenmeyer:** So, I guess this makes you Oliver?

 

 **BullsEye:** the one and only oliver queen

 

 **TOMerlyn:** hows sara leaving you guys for another girl and you two breaking up cuz you didnt know how to be together without her anymore mutual in any way?

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Meet Tommy. (Tommy for real? Can’t you at least try?)

 

 **allenmeyer:** Wait, Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn as the Oliver Queen and Tommy Merlyn?

 

 **BullsEye:** yea

 

 **allenmeyer:** Huh, cool

 

 **BullsEye:** also. it wasnt our fault sara left to nepal for a year after graduation

 

 **LittleBird:** so now were blaming me for the break up?

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Of course not! Oliver and I not working after you left is on Oliver and me no matter what he says. 

 

 **LittleBird:** i guess we could partially blame the long distance on that too. ollie was in nc and i left u alone in sc to go through last yr of hs

 

 **Smoakscreen:** I'll just say it wasn't anyone's fault. 

 

 **LittleBird:** actually if were adding ppl i could just add amaya and zari too. so u guys add who u want so we can do a proper introduction thingy right at the start and not do it 5 times after some1 has added some1 again

 

 **[LittleBird** has added **Topaz** and **Vixen** to **buddies]**

 

 **[allenmeyer** has added **Cis-no, RayRo, Snowly, WestWay** and **Zor-El** to **buddies]**  

 

 **LittleBird:** actually let me just

 

 **[LittleBird** has added **CapCold and HeatWave** to **buddies]**  

 

 **[Smoakscreen** has added **NotThatLuthor** to **buddies]**

 

 **LittleBird:** ok, new ppl! add whoever u wanna add now so they dont miss introductions

 

 **Zor-El:** okay!

 

 **[Zor-El** has added **A.dnvrs, HotSchott, JimmyOlsen** and **Lucy.L** to **buddies]**

 

 **LittleBird:** okay if that was ever1. **@everyone** WELCOME! im not sure what this will be but hopefully well have great time getting to know each other and chatting about whatever. i guess we should introduce ourselves.

 

 **Smoakscreen:** What should we tell? I guess we should keep it simple so it's easy to read and like put down somewhere else? 

 

 **LittleBird:** yeah, okay. well if its just like: sara, soon 19, studying in scu (first year) and im bi

 

 **Cis-no:**  Could we go with pronouns too? 

 

 **LittleBird:** okay yeah, well she/her

 

 **Cis-no:** okay, hey. Cisco, they/them, 17, pan and studying in CCU

 

 **Zor-El:** Kara, she/her, 17, bi and I study in CCU too (A.dnvrs is my sister) 

 

 **allenmeyer:** Barry, he/him, 18, pan and also studying in CCU

 

 **CapCold:** snart, they/them, 24, pan and scu (and **@HeatWave** you gotta do this too)

 

 **HeatWave:** ugh… fine… mick, 27, scu

 

 **CapCold:** hes not the most outgoing person. but im pretty sure hes straight doesnt do relationships really tho so thats rest of his info

 

 **RayRo:** hey, Ronnie, he/him, 21, straight and I'm studying in Central City University 

 

 **Snowly:** hey, Caitlin, she/her, 19, straight, CCU and I'm dating Ronnie 

 

 **BullsEye:** oliver, he/him, 21, bi, ncu

 

 **HotSchott:** Winn, he/him, 20, pan, National City Uni

 

 **Lucy.L:** Lucy, she/her, 19, bi and studying in Star City Uni

 

 **JimmyOlsen:** James, he/him, 20, straight, SCU and dating Lucy

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Alex, she/her, 18, lesbian and CCU

 

 **Vixen:** Amaya, she/her, 18, pan and studying in Star City University 

 

 **Topaz:** hey, im zari, she/her, 18, gay and studying also in SCU

 

 **OtherBird:** Laurel, she/her, 21, straight, studying in SCU. I'm also Sara's older sister and dating Tommy. 

 

 **Ray2-D2:** Ray, he/him, 21, bi and in NCU

 

 **HistoryBoy:** Nate, he/him, 19, bi and in SCU. I'm also dating Amaya

 

 **WestWay:** Hey! I'm Iris, she/her, 18 and bi. I'm studying journalism in CCU. 

 

 **TOMerlyn:** tommy, he/him, 21, straight and studying in ncu

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Okay, I've got all that up in a doc now. And I am Felicity (you can call me Fel or Fee), she/her pronouns, 18, pan and studying in National City University. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** and **@NotThatLuthor** I know you're somewhere you don't wanna be and you've got your phone so just introduce yourself as well. (And don't you dare to say these people know you already.) I've got her info in the doc already and here it is

 **[Chat_infos.doc]**  

 

 **NotThatLuthor:** Okay, I'll do this quickly before mother catches me using my phone. 

 

 **NotThatLuthor:** Hey, I'm Lena. I use she/her pronouns and I'm 17. I'm studying in National City University and according to Felicity I can trust you so… I'm a lesbian. I'm not sure how Felicity figured it out but she was the only one who knew until now. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** You're not that subtle about it as you think. Your mother wouldn't pick on it though, so don't worry, she's worse than you. 

 

 **LittleBird:** gr8! now thats out of the way. what do u guys wanna talk about now?

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Lena's already offline. Most of us just introduced ourselves and closed the app. 

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Well I'm here. I guess we could tell each other what we're studying? We just told each other where we were studying. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** True! Well, I'm studying IT stuff. I could explain it more specifically but I think you wouldn't understand it at all. Computers are my thing and have been since I was a kid. 

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Nice to hear you're studying something you really like. I'm in med school myself. I've got a lot ahead of me before I'll actually be a doctor. 

 

 **LittleBird:** nice. im not actually sure what i would wanna do for living but im just thinking of following dads lead and being a cop so im studying law stuff for now

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Kara's offline already but she's studying journalism. That's actually how she met Barry. She shares quite many classes with Iris and they became pretty close and eventually she met him. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Are they like… 

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Dating? God no. She just got out of a relationship and it ended badly. I doubt she's ready to date anyone in a while. (Fucking hate that dude. If he hadn't moved so far away I'd go kick his ass.) 

 

 **LittleBird:** relationships tend to get messy. my thing with my latest gf didnt exactly end up well but im over it. these guys still seem to be wary of mentioning her but its fine.

 

 **Smoakscreen:** I don't really know too much about dating. I mean I've technically only been in two different relationships. The first one didn't go too well. He did this big thing about me dating Sara when he found out. Told the whole school I was gay and some other worse rumors. Sara ended up kicking his ass and got herself expelled for a while. My knight in shining armor (well the other one). Then we started dating Oliver. That lasted for over a year. Then Sara left after graduation to Nepal for about a year and Oliver and I broke up a little after that. 

 

 **A.dnvrs:** I've only dated seriously once. I was a junior and she was a senior and the so called “gay awakening” for me. We broke up after her graduation because according to her “long distance never works”. Took me a long time get over that. 

 

 **LittleBird:** tbh long distance doesnt really work. good for the ppl who get it to work but ive only heard of stuff that didnt work. me and nys, fel and ollie (after i left), probs more but i dont wanna think too much

 

 **A.dnvrs:** I mean, she probably didn't have as much trouble moving on as I did. And she would've met some awesome girl in uni anyway so our thing would've probably ended even worse if we didn't break up when we did.

 

 **LittleBird:** u probs have some good points there

 

 **Smoakscreen:** I'm not too sure but enough of welling in the past. I'd like to know where you're actually from. Sara and rest of the ones who were in Star City High with me all grew up there. I grew up in Vegas but I moved to Star City with my mom after she left my dad which was middle of my freshman year. I met Sara in computer lab while doing some school work and she really sounded like she was struggling so I went to offer some help. 

 

 **LittleBird:** not my fault computers are so complicated

 

 **A.dnvrs:** They really aren't… 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** See? 

 

 **A.dnvrs:** And I grew up in Midvale. My family adopted Kara when she was 13. She came from quite big city but she loves Midvale now as much as I do. We moved to National City because of dad's work after two years of living with Kara. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** So you two have technically been sisters for 4 years?

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Yeah. The first half a year we hated each other but then we grew close really fast. 

 

 **Smoakscreen:** Aww. Anyways I should be focusing on this thing for class so I'm gonna head out for now. I'll come back after I'm done. 

 

 **LittleBird:** see ya fel 

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Yeah, talk to you later! 

 

 **LittleBird:** so… have u been dating any1 else after this thing with the girl

 

 **A.dnvrs:** Uh… Not really. I've been on few dates and dated Lucy for a while. But as you can probably see from that, it didn't really go well either. 

 

 **LittleBird:** aw. well there gotta be some1 for u

 

 **A.dnvrs:** yeah… There's gotta be someone for you too. 

 

 **LittleBird:** well ive got date for friday. but this is getting sappy so im out 

 


End file.
